


Hold you close to my heart

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Hartwin, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	Hold you close to my heart

“Tâm thần” là một thuật ngữ hầu như chẳng bao giờ tồn tại trong từ điển của đám đồng nghiệp dành riêng cho Harry Hart. Ông là một bác sĩ điển hình, gần như là một tượng đài trong mắt thiên hạ, đồng nghiệp cũng như láng giềng. Có điều gì đó rất chuẩn mực khi ta vô tình nhìn thấy ông. Ở ông luôn tồn tại thứ gì đó rất sạch sẽ và tinh tươm. Cũng chẳng có gì lạ, ông là một bác sĩ mà cơ bản mà nói thì bác sĩ nào cũng mang trên mình cái vẻ đó, nó như hét vào tai ta mỗi khi ta nhìn vào họ và thường thì cái ấn tượng nghề nghiệp đó chẳng bao giờ lầm. Nhưng cái vẻ tinh tươm ở Harry Hart kì lạ hơn rất nhiều. Chẳng bao giờ có thể bắt gặp lấy một nếp nhăn nào trên áo ông huống gì đến vết máu. Công việc của ông cũng kì lạ không kém - một bác sĩ pháp y. Có nghĩa là ông ở với người chết nhiều hơn người sống, tìm hiểu và bảo quản họ. Cái công việc đó khiến cho phần đông mọi người phải rởn tóc gáy mỗi khi nhắc đến và lạnh lẽo hơn nữa khi biết rằng ông luôn từ chối có đồng nghiệp làm cùng. Cả một khu nhà xác bệnh viện chỉ có một mình ông. Người ta hiếm khi nhìn thấy ông vì đơn giản, ông đến sớm và về rất muộn, lúc nào cũng một mình. Người gặp ông nhiều nhất họa may chỉ có bảo vệ bệnh viện và những nhân viên vận chuyển thi thể từ hiện trường hay các vụ tai nạn. Và người ta chỉ lờ mờ nhận ra ông thông qua sự miêu tả của họ. Rõ là cả cái bệnh viện này bác sĩ không nhiều, con người đẹp đẽ đến nhường ấy lại còn hiếm hơn nữa. Nên khi Jack và Franklin – hai anh nhân viên cứu hộ mới – đẩy một anh chàng xấu xố vừa qua đời vì tai nạn giao thông sáng nay đến đã nhanh chóng nhận ra ông. Ông trắng tựa như chính màu áo blouse ông đang mặc, màu trắng từ da một người hiếm khi tiếp xúc với ánh mặt trời và ông cao, vững chãi, cân đối lạ lùng, hình hài cho thấy ông chỉ vừa bước qua tuổi ba mươi nhưng việc đó cần phải xem xét lại với tấm bằng giáo sư cùng kinh nghiệm làm việc trước đây của ông. Khi họ lần đầu nhìn thấy ông, ông đang đập búa vào một cái đục toan mở hộp sọ của một xác chết đã được hiến cho y học. Với mái tóc nâu đã được vuốt gel cẩn thận, ông lạnh lùng giáng búa vào cái đục. Và ông chỉ ngước lên khi cái sọ đã tang hoác ra. Hai anh nhân viên lạnh người trước cái nhìn dò xét của ông và ông nhận ra ngay lập tức điều gì khiến họ sợ. Ông buông bộ dụng cụ đang cầm trên tay xuống, kéo tấm vải trắng che đi cái xác đang được phẫu thuật dang dở và nở một nụ cười lịch thiệp. Sau nụ cười ấy, hai từ “tâm thần” đã bị cuốn phăng ngay lập tức ra khỏi đầu hai anh nhân viên và họ nhận định rằng ông chính là người dễ mến nhất hành tinh này.  
Nhưng bản thân Harry Hart lại không cho là vậy.  
Cái xác mới đã được đặt gọn gàng trên bàn phẫu thuật. Ông vẫn chưa mở dây kéo túi vải.

‘Gary Unwin - 20 tuổi  
-Nguyên nhân tử vong: tai nạn giao thông (xuất huyết trong)  
Ghi chú: Hiến xác cho y học.’

Ông những tưởng sẽ cần lau rửa cơ thể vì những vụ tai nạn giao thông thường như thế. Nhưng không, dây kéo mở ra và cậu bé ấy xuất hiện ngay bên dưới lớp vải, trắng trẻo, xinh đẹp và vẫn còn mềm mại do qua đời chưa được bao lâu. Một ít vệt máu ẩn hiện trên trán cậu bé và trên vùng ngực đang dần thâm tím. Rõ là cậu bị chảy máu trong, ông nhấn tay vào vùng ngực và nhận ra một xương sườn bị gãy, cái xương thảm họa này đã đâm vào trái tim non trẻ ấy.  
Ông lau cẩn thận khắp người cậu bé, làn da cậu sạch sẽ, sáng lên dưới ánh đèn. Có một điều gì đó vừa diễn ra trong tâm tư ông. Ông bỏ mặc cái xác còn đang dang dở phía bên kia, kéo lấy một cái ghế sang ngồi cạnh xác của Gary, phía dưới chân, chậm rãi quan sát cậu. Không phải đây là lần đầu một cậu trai trẻ được chuyển đến đây, bọn trẻ bây giờ ấy mà, chúng chạy xe cứ như đang trong một cuộc đua đến địa ngục. Nhưng Gary không phải qua đời vì nguyên nhân đó. Ông đoan chắc như vậy. Kẻ nào đó đã tông phải em, ông ngờ rằng lúc đó em thậm chí còn chưa mở máy xe. Một viễn cảnh tràn vào tâm trí ông. Gary vừa bước ra khỏi một tiệm tạp hóa hoặc siêu thị, em cất những thứ vừa mua được vào cốp xe, vào ghế lái và một tên điên nào đó xuất hiện với chiếc xe của hắn ta mang tốc lực kinh hoàng, có thể đang trên đường chạy trốn cảnh sát, tông thẳng vào em. Và em không có đường nào để thoát kịp. Ông ngờ rằng em còn chưa biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Nhưng Gary đã đau đớn rất nhiều trước khi chết. Đó là phần tất yếu của việc bị chảy máu trong. Và điều đó khiến ông không vui. Cũng may là cái xương sườn đã mang em đi hầu như ngay lập tức nên cơn đau không kéo dài lâu.  
Giờ ông ngồi đây, nhìn hình hài em đang trải dài trước mắt ông. Ông tháo găng tay phẫu thuật ra bỏ vào giỏ rác. Bất giác ông đưa tay chạm vào ngón chân cái của Gary và vuốt ve nó giữa các ngón tay.  
Liệu em có im lìm thế này khi vẫn còn sự sống cuộn chảy trong cơ thể?  
Nhưng em nơi đây thật tĩnh lặng. Ông thích những thứ tĩnh lặng. Em cần ai đó yêu em, chứ không phải nằm đây, nơi cái chốn lạnh lẽo này bên cạnh những cái xác khác và một kẻ tâm thần như ông. Nhưng ít ra khi giờ đây ông có thể chăm sóc cho phần còn lại của em. Gia đình em sẽ đến sớm thôi nhưng họ sẽ không mang em về vì cái thỏa thuận mà em đã kí với bệnh viện. Em sẽ ở đây với ông. Em sẽ không sao nữa rồi.  
Tất nhiên là họ khóc, khi nhìn thấy em bên dưới tấm vải trắng có phần dày hơn so với những thi thể khác mà ông đã đắp lên. Em có mái tóc vàng của mẹ nhưng người đàn ông đi cùng bà có vẻ như không phải cha em. Trông em còn giống ông hơn cả ông ta. Ông ta mập mạp, bặm trợn như dân chợ búa. Ở ông ta chẳng có nét nào mềm mại, uyển chuyển như đường nét gợn trên gương mặt em. Và lão ta trông như vừa trút được một gánh nặng khi nhìn vào em. Rõ là cha dượng. Lão không ưa gì em. Liệu lão có bao giờ đánh em? Ông sẽ phải kiểm tra kĩ hơn sau khi họ ra về. Nét mặt lão khinh khỉnh, thật là một sự xúc phạm không sao tả nổi dành cho người quá cố, đặc biệt khi giờ đây người đó là em. May mắn làm sao, bộ dụng cụ chuyên khoa của ông đang nằm tận phía bên kia căn phòng, nơi cái thi thể còn đang dang dở.  
Rồi họ cũng ra về, với lời dặn dò ông hãy đối xử tốt với em. Tất nhiên ông sẽ. Về phần bọn họ, ông cá rằng họ sẽ chẳng đời nào quay lại đây thăm em. Sẽ chỉ còn mình ông với em. Còn lão già cha dượng kia, lão ta sẽ phải gặp lại ông sớm thôi. Với cái thân hình béo phệ, lão sẽ chỉ còn tầm 5 năm nữa là cùng nếu như không kể đến những tai nạn ngẫu nhiên hoặc do bọn côn đồ mà lão giao du mang lão đến sớm hơn dự kiến. Ông sẽ mở tung hộp sọ ấy như những gì ông đã dự định làm sáng nay.  
Cơ thể em sẽ sớm phân hủy nếu không được cho vào tủ đông. Nhưng ông không muốn vậy. Ông muốn nhìn em sống động như thế này hơn. Ông vẫn ngồi đấy, suy nghĩ về ý tưởng đang lập lòe trong tâm trí.  
Đêm ấy ông ở lại. Ông không thích cái viễn cảnh bỏ Gary lại đây một mình trong bóng tối với hàng ngàn thứ đáng sợ khác xung quanh. Đó là những gì người ta vẫn nói về nhà xác. Ông vốn không cho là vậy. Nhưng em thì có thể lắm.  
Ông ngồi đó, với cái ghế đã tiến gần hơn. Ông nắm lấy bàn tay em, đã cứng hơn so với ban sáng, ông nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve làn da trên mu bàn tay vì sợ chúng tuột đi mất. Trong ánh đèn leo lét nơi góc phòng, căn phòng buổi đêm im ắng hơn rất nhiều. Ông đã đẩy cái thi thể dang dở vào lại tủ đông. Ông không muốn có một ai khác ở đây ngoài Gary. Ông nhìn em như muốn hằn sâu những đường nét ấy vào tâm trí. Và ông có một trí nhớ tuyệt diệu – tuyệt đến nỗi đôi khi làm ông phát bực. Nhưng hôm nay thì không, ông đang dùng nó ghi nhớ lại hình hài ông yêu mến.  
Và ông đã có quyết định.  
Ông sẽ tiêm cái chất ấy vào sáng mai. Một bước đột phá mới trong y học. Ông đã nghiên cứu hỗn hợp ấy suốt 10 năm. Và giờ là lúc phù hợp nhất để thực hiện điều đó.  
………..  
Năm ngày trôi qua, Gary vẫn nằm đó với chiếc chăn mà ông đã mua từ bốn ngày trước, trông em mềm mại, chỉ như đang say ngủ một giấc dài. Và em thật sự mềm mại, không phải chỉ trong tâm tưởng, ông kiểm tra em mỗi tiếng một lần. Trông em hệt như lần đầu ông thấy em. Chỉ có vết sẹo trên trán và vết bầm trên ngực là không thể liền lại.  
Bảy ngày trôi qua, ông tiêm một liều mới. Và cơ thể em chấp nhận thứ chất lỏng kì diệu ấy. Không hề có dấu hiệu của sự phân hủy, không một bộ phận nào nhũn ra, cũng không có mùi hôi, không một chất dịch nào bị tiết ra.  
Hai tuần trôi qua, một khi đã khẳng định em sẽ mãi như thế, ông bắt đầu mua trang phục cho em. Em không thể trần như thế được. Dẫu biết nơi đây chỉ có ông. Nhưng ông muốn em phải sống, mãi mãi. Và em cũng không thể mặc quần áo của ông, cơ thể ông quá cỡ so với em, có lẽ hơn đến hai số. Ông lau cơ thể em mỗi ngày, một phần để vệ sinh, mặt khác để kiểm tra. Hoàn hảo, mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo.  
Nhưng ông quyết định sẽ không công bố thành quả này.  
Gary không phải vật thí nghiệm. Một khi cả thế giới biết đến điều này, họ sẽ không còn để yên cho em và ông. Họ sẽ mổ xẻ cơ thể em. Và ông không nghĩ họ sẽ sống sót sau việc làm bất kính ấy với em. Họ sẽ tuyên án tử cho ông và sẽ chẳng còn ai bảo vệ em.  
Im lặng luôn là vàng.  
……….  
Nhưng không phải không ai biết, hai anh nhân viên Jack và Franklin cũng biết đến chuyện này. Họ đã bất ngờ đến vào sáng ngày thứ 20 và rùng mình khi nhìn thấy Gary, tinh tươm trong áo quần sạch sẽ nằm trên ghế sô pha với chiếc chăn trên mình. Ông đã khéo léo che đậy việc bất ngờ bằng cách trò chuyện bình thường cứ như đó là việc hiển nhiên vẫn xảy ra hàng ngày trong cái chốn này. Họ rời đi, không hỏi han hay bình luận gì nhưng ông biết rằng họ biết.  
Lần thứ ba đến, họ đã rất tử tế khi chào hỏi cả em.  
Họ báo ông biết chuyện họ đã xung phong nhận nhiệm vụ hoàn toàn trong khu vực liên quan đến bệnh viện này. Họ cười rồi nháy mắt với ông.  
Bí mật của ông sẽ được bảo toàn.  
Họ chào ông, cả Gary, rồi rời đi.  
……….  
4 năm trôi qua từ ngày ông chuyển hẳn đến bệnh viện để sống cùng em. Rồi cái ngày ấy cũng tới, gia đình Unwin chuyển lão cha dượng đến. Lão chết sớm hơn ông nghĩ vì chứng mạch vành. Và họ nhìn thấy em.  
Ngay cả lúc chết lão già đó vẫn muốn gây phiền toái cho em.  
Họ gần như thét lên khi thấy em nằm trên giường ông. Hôm ấy hai anh nhân viên y tế có việc xin nghỉ nên cớ sự đã xảy ra. Ban đầu họ còn chưa tin được vào mắt mình, họ lại chạm thử vào em và giật mình khi nhận ra vết sẹo do tai nạn trên trán em. Đó là Gary của nhà Unwin, không phải của nhà Hart. Và lần đầu tiên trong đời, ông đã phải nói dối để giữ em lại.  
………..  
16 năm trôi qua, nhà Unwin đến gặp để xin mang em về chôn cất. Họ không thể sống như thế này thêm nữa và cũng không muốn ông phải sống mãi trong quá khứ như thế. Họ biết tình cảm của ông. Họ là phụ nữ, mà phụ nữ thì luôn biết mọi chuyện. Ông là ai mà ngăn cản họ chứ.  
Họ để ông lại với em đêm đó. Ông nằm trong chăn chăm chú nhìn vào từng đường nét trên gương mặt dấu yêu của em. Ông biết mình không bình thường khi đi yêu một xác chết. Nhưng trong mắt ông, em không phải vậy. Ông không nỡ để em ra đi. Ông biết mình ích kỉ. Nhưng họ nói đúng, em cần được chôn cất tử tế và toàn vẹn. Ông không thể lưu luyến em mãi được. Ông đã không ngủ suốt đêm ấy, đến tận khi họ đến mang em đi. Ông biết nơi họ chôn cất em nhưng ông đã không đến.  
…………  
Ông đến thăm em vào mỗi cuối tuần cùng một bó hồng và giữ cho nơi an nghỉ của em luôn được sạch sẽ. Đôi khi ông ngồi trò chuyện cùng em hàng giờ, vuốt ve di ảnh em. Những cảm xúc ấy cùng em sẽ vẹn toàn mãi mãi.  
…………  
Ông bắt đầu công việc giảng dạy lần đầu sau ngần ấy năm. Ông cần phải ra ngoài xã hội để nguôi ngoai đi hình ảnh em. Bên cạnh lũ trẻ giống em có vẻ tốt.  
20 năm sau ngày em mất, và cũng là ngày sinh nhật của em.  
Ông đến thăm em như thường lệ, mang một cái bánh sinh nhật đến và trò chuyện hồi lâu. Sáng nay ông phải về sớm vì tiết dạy đầu tiên cho năm học mới sẽ bắt đầu trong vòng 30 phút nữa.  
Buổi học diễn ra như nó vốn phải vậy. Bọn trẻ năm nay có vẻ hiếu động hơn. Chúng nói chuyện rất nhiều và chỉ thật sự im lặng khi ông mở lời.  
Và một chuyện bất thường đã xảy ra.  
Gary Hart.  
Ông đã run rẩy khi nhìn thấy cái tên ấy trong danh sách. Càng run hơn khi có người đáp lại lời gọi điểm danh của ông.  
Ổng ngẩng mặt lên và nhìn thấy cậu bé ấy.  
Là Gary.  
Gary của ông.  
Gary với mái tóc vàng và làn da sáng bừng dưới ánh sáng. Trẻ trung và mềm mại như thế. Mãi mãi như thế.  
Trông em hệt như lần đầu tiên cũng như lần cuối cùng ông trông thấy em. Cứ như em chưa từng ra đi.  
Ông như muốn ngã quỵ trên đôi chân của chính mình.  
“Giáo sư?”  
Em gọi ông. Lạy Chúa, con chưa từng biết đến sự toàn năng của Người. Gary đang gọi ông bằng chính đôi môi cong hờn dỗi mà ông đã chạm vào hàng ngàn lần trước đây. Và đôi mắt em, xanh hơn bao giờ hết, trong vắt và có hồn, nhìn thẳng vào ông. Em đang cười với ông. Sau 16 năm im lìm, giờ đây đôi môi ấy đang cười với ông.  
Ông đã phải cố gắng gượng sống suốt buổi học ngày hôm đó, chưa khi nào 2 tiết học ngắn ngủi lại dài đến nhường ấy. Tiếng chuông vang lên, ông ngồi phịch lên ghế, xoay mặt ra cửa sổ hòng tránh đi những ánh mắt và cũng là để tránh nhìn phải hình hài giống em đến kinh ngạc kia.  
“Thầy không khỏe sao ạ?”  
Ôi lạy Chúa.  
Ông buộc phải xoay sang nhìn vào em. Em đang ở quá gần ông. Sống động và tinh tươm. Em đang mặc cái áo sơ mi trắng hệt như lần cuối ông nhìn thấy em. Ông dường như không thể thở nổi trước áp lực này.  
“Tôi không sao cả, Gary.”  
Em hơi nhíu mày lại, có vẻ như ngạc nhiên vì ông nhớ tên em.  
“Chúng ta đã gặp nhau chưa nhỉ? Em cảm thấy thầy rất quen. Họ của chúng ta cũng giống nhau nữa này.”  
Ông nhìn chăm chăm vết sẹo trên trán em. Rồi nhìn vào từng đường nét mềm mại trên gương mặt em.  
“Có thể em không nhớ. Nhưng chúng ta đã gặp nhau trước đây rồi.”  
Em gật đầu và mỉm cười. Và ông biết có một điều gì đó đang diễn ra.  
Một đóa hồng nhung đang hé nở trong tim ông.


End file.
